


Help, my therapist is hot!

by frostycoins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, i guess the thrill is the forbidden relationship, i will try to make this as ethical as i can, is hot therapist a thing, not sure where im going with this, so i guess they're 25-27
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostycoins/pseuds/frostycoins
Summary: In which Bokuto Koutarou experiences sleep paralysis and, admittedly reluctantly, starts visiting a therapist. Only problem is, said therapist might be a certain flaming hot raven haired man. Maybe therapy is worth it, after all ...





	Help, my therapist is hot!

Life has a strange way. Sometimes, the right thing to do is to strive against all odds and do something everyone tells you is wrong. Sometimes, a single mistake is the only right decision. A single mistake that leads to something you never thought could be possible. All you need is the balls and the courage to take a chance on something. 

On someone.

______

It all started with sleep paralysis. At least, that's what a quick web search and Yahoo Answers told Bokuto is happening to him apparently. He had never dealt with something like this before. All he remembers is he woke up one morning – except not completely. It was terrifying. 

He couldn't move, couldn't scream. He couldn't ask for help. Well, not that there was anyone around to help. He's not even sure if it was possible for him to blink. There was this crippling, malicious presence, almost as if someone was holding him down, choking him ever so slightly. 

Bokuto doesn't know how long he was in that condition. 

Once he could move, he wasn't sure what to do. He strolled around the house, drank a glass of water. He was just standing there, in the middle of his kitchen, gripping the glass of water with both hands. His mouth gaped open as he wondered what on earth he had experienced. It was then when he snapped back to his senses. He checked the time on the microwave, telling him it was in the middle of the night and he'd have a few hours until he had to get up for work.  _To hell with it_ , he thought as he laid back down. Soon, he was back asleep. 

______

It was unusual for him to wake up earlier than the alarm clock. He figured sleeping another twenty minutes is not worth it anyway, so he got up to take his morning shower. Knowing he had the time, he was especially picky about the way his hair looked that morning. 

Over the years, Bokuto had tried a handful of different cuts ever since he had grown out of the spiky owlish hair he used to wear in high school. Only thing that never changed were the silver highlights. Kuroo made fun of him these days, saying he looks like an old man. It didn't matter though, not yet at least. Bokuto wasn't even in his 30s yet, he could wear the silver strands well. After all, his female coworkers gave him a lot of compliments.

He contemplated if he should have breakfast but decided to stop by the bakery and get a fresh bagel now that he's up early. He put on his black suit, checked the inside of his briefcase and left his apartment, making sure to grab his keys beforehand. 

So, how exactly did Bokuto end up in a grey office cubicle at an investment bank? Well, it might have something to do with that sprained ankle that blasted his perfect chance at a sports scholarship. By the time he graduated high school, several of the nation's finest colleges had their eyes on Bokuto. That all went away after his injury during the summer tournament he participated in to amp up his CV. 

Sprained ankle, resulting in chronic ankle pain. The doctor told him light physical activity would help the healing process, anything else was too much pressure on the injury. It was never really clear he could pursue the athletic career. 

So he did what he could do, what he thought was safe. He studied investment, decided to be one of those grey boring office workers. He's not one to run around and whine about what he could have had and what he got instead but there's a bitterness to how things went down anyway. 

“Look who's here, my bestest best friend in the world. Please tell me you got a bagel for me,” Kuroo said, grinning as he saw Bokuto walk up to his cubicle. 

A year and a half ago, when Bokuto had started to work at Fukurodani Bank, it was Kuroo who showed him around. Despite the slight proud rivalry they had going on between them, Kuroo had turned out to be one of Bokuto's most reliable friends he ever had. In fact, they were on such good terms that immediately, they became inseparable. Saturday night drinking? Kuroo was in. Hitting gym after work? Who better to call than Bokuto? All-you-can-eat burger contest? They wouldn't even have to ask.

“You don't have to suck up to me, you know I got you one,” Bokuto answered as he tossed Kuroo the paper bag of warm bagels. 

“Did you get me a juice a box, too?”  
“No, but it's that east coast whatever bagel you like. Honestly, I don't get how you can eat that, dude. It's like, all kinds of gross.”

“Fancy, coming from the guy who used to eat Hawaii bagels. There was pineapple on those. Who's gross now?”

Bokuto wasn't in the mood, still taken aback from last night's events. When Kuroo asked him if he's okay he deflected, saying his neighbors were noisy and that he couldn't sleep well.

“We should find someone to get you laid.”

Bokuto snorted. “Man, I don't remember the last time that happened.”

“Well, that's because you deleted Grindr. How are you gonna hookup if you don't make an effort?” Kuroo passed Bokuto his bagels and they decided to get some coffee from the vending machine in the halls.

“I'm just kinda done with it, you know. It's all a quick bang and next thing you know, you're sneaking out someone's house at 7:30AM on a Sunday.”

Kuroo threw a few coins into the vending machine. “How come I'm hearing about this just now, Romeo? You want a  _date_ .”

Bokuto scratched his jawline, pressing a button to get a caramel cream cappuccino. “I guess? Or maybe I'm just enjoying single life. All I'm saying is I kinda got my hands full with the job.”

“Take it from someone who is happily engaged. If you find someone who's worth it, you'll make time no matter what. Take me and Kenma,” Kuroo, being the man he is, answered with his mouth full of his east coast style bagel.

And thus, another uneventful day at work passed. In the end, Bokuto didn't mention anything about his sleep paralysis. He had read online that those only occur once anyway and he didn't think much of it. 

______

Except that wasn't the case. In the distance, Bokuto could perceive the dull buzzing of the alarm clock. He just wasn't sure if he was imagining it. He couldn't move, not even his head, to check what time it is. Maybe it was one minute, maybe five, but eventually the paralysis as such was over.

Bokuto rolled around, moved his limbs, and got up slowly.  _Fuck_ , he thought. Whatever was happening with him was really creepy. Especially since Bokuto didn't know anyone with similar experiences.

As strange as it was, he still didn't want to overreact. Some would say this is classic Bokuto behaviour – Knowing exactly that something is fishy and yet pretending that it doesn't matter. Whenever a doctor was involved, he became an irrational 7 year-old child who didn't want to go to the dentist. 

Approximately two weeks later, he made an appointment with his physician. 

“Well, Koutarou, you certainly are a healthy young man built like a stallion. I don't see no physical reason why you should experience such a severe and persistent case of sleep paralysis. Have you perhaps considered that maybe, your body isn't the cause?” 

His physician, Dr. Sawamura Daichi, was genuinely a good guy. He was young but skilled, always knowing exactly what is wrong with Bokuto. He kept saying that Bokuto is like an open book but Koutarou knew how lucky he was to have a great doctor.

“Doc, I'm not sure what you're getting at.”

“Well, sleep paralysis, as you put it, is your body not moving smoothly through stages of sleep. As I said, I see no issue with your physicality here. Perhaps the problem is of psychiatric issue.”

“So, what, I should go see a shrink?”

“I know what you must be thinking. _Is the doc telling me I'm crazy?_ I assure you, that is not happening here, Koutarou. I'm suggesting therapy because there is a chance you're under massive stress. Perhaps there is something bothering you subconsciously that you are not aware of,” Daichi explained calmly, his hands folded in front of him. 

Bokuto sighed. “Doc, I don't wanna be disrespectful but I don't see how talking about investment banking and,” Bokuto scoffed, “my dad, or something, is gonna help my sleep paralysis. I literally can't move in the morning. It's like someone is holding me down or that I have no control over my own body. It's so ...” Bokuto was at a loss of words, not wanting to admit how terrified he was.

Daichi nodded understandingly, writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to Bokuto.

“These are the contacts of a therapist I think is the right person for what you're experiencing. He's young, he just got started. An easy listener, overall a very capable and charming young man. He might look a bit drowsy at first but believe me, you'll like him. Maybe … You wanna give it a shot.” 

“Thanks, Sawamura-san,” Bokuto takes the contact card and puts it in his wallet.

______

A few hours after the appointment, he went out bowling with Kenma and Kuroo. He figured since it's Saturday night, he might relax and spend some time with his friends. 

“Alright, time to whoop your ass,” Kuroo says with a grin, picking put his favorite bowling ball.

“Not as long as you hold that ball like a pussy, Kuroo,” Bokuto countered with an equally sketchy grin. 

“Kenma, you wanna place a bet? Who's gonna win, me or Kuroo?”  
Kenma didn't even look up from his PS Vita. “I'm not gonna be part of this pissing contest.”

Both Kuroo and Bokuto shrugged, not expecting Kenma to join anyway. They liked having him around and Kenma probably just came along because he liked the squeaky noises the bowling shoes made.

“So I thought Tsukki is coming today?” Bokuto asked eventually.

“He was, but apparently he forgot some pizza in the oven and it burnt up. He's home, cleaning up the place before his flatmate gets home. Yamaguchi is really picky about stuff like that” Kenma answered. 

“Are those two dating?” Bokuto leaned against the padding of one of the red couches, holding a bowling ball in each hand.

“Honestly,” Kuroo says before swinging a ball, “Who knows? They might be. Maybe they're just screwing. They make a good couple though … Hell yeah, strike! Better prepare to pay up, I'm betting I'm winning.”

“Deal, I'm in. How much we betting, asshat?”

“The usual,” Kuroo grinned. He's not much of a greedy person but he loved to beat Bokuto fair and square. So far, he had lost as many matches as he had won and tonight, that was going to change. 

_If the next one is a strike, I'm telling them_ , Bokuto thought to himself before swinging the ball. 

It's a strike.

_ Damn it. _

Bokuto turned around, scratching the back of his head. “Guys, have you heard of sleep paralysis?”

He told both Kenma and Kuroo how he's been having issues with sleeping and the paralysis that occurs at least once every two days, if not every day. 

“Man, I think you should go talk to that psychiatrist. If Sawamura says he's a good guy, he probably is. Worst thing that can happen is that the dude isn't helpful. Just get a new psychiatrist or dump the whole thing if it's not working.”

“Yeah, try it out. If therapy doesn't help, go talk to Sawamura again.”

______

“Uh, hello? Hi. My name is Bokuto Koutarou. My physician, Dr. Sawamura, gave me your contacts. I'd like to make an appointment sometime next week,” Bokuto was grabbing his phone anxiously. 

“Yes, one moment please. In the morning or in the afternoon?”  
“Uhm, maybe around 6PM? I'm an office worker.”

“I see. I'm afraid next week is booked. May I offer you Tuesday in two weeks?”

“Sure, sure, that's perfectly fine.”

“I'm looking forward to meeting you, Bokuto-san.”

“Likewise, Doctor …” Bokuto checked the contact card, “Akaashi.”

Bokuto hung up.  Geez, the guy did sound  _young_ . 

______

Tuesday, 06:12 PM. As Bokuto walked into the waiting room of his psychiatrist, he wasn't sure what he had expected. The reception desk was empty. Bokuto didn't have much time to look around because just as he arrived, a tall, raven-haired man in a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves stepped out. 

"Bokuto-san? Hello. I am Akaashi Keiji. Please, come in." 

 _Holy shit_ , Bokuto thought. _He's hot_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope the story gets you hooked and is interesting to you. Reading fanfics recently, I thought about how I wanted to try a different take on characterizing Bokuto and Akaashi than what I see a lot of other people do.  
> I love Bokuto's goofiness but I wanted to give you a Bokuto who can also be a little more serious and have some common sense. Not too much, of course, since this is Bokuto after all. Nevertheless, he's much older now. As for Akaashi, I love his stoic, lethargic personality but I decided to make him just a little bit more sassy than the average fanfiction Akaashi. I feel like on many occasions, you see him get shady in the manga but somehow, that's lost in fanfiction. Let me know what you think and give me some first impressions!


End file.
